Daylight
by mspolapotter
Summary: Hermione and Draco are having an affair, but unlike others, they know exactly when to stop...or not.


Hey everyone! Consider this as my summer present. :)

P.S. I would not be putting any markers on this story for artistic purposes. The first break will be in Hermione's POV, the second in Draco's and the last in Third Person.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**_Daylight_**

* * *

I woke up resting on what seemed like a smooth slab of marble. And yet, I was comfortable. My vision was blurred with sleep, but I could see and feel something resting on my waist. I blinked a few times and my vision cleared. I groaned.

Once again, I was naked and in bed with an equally-naked Draco Malfoy.

I could feel his chin resting on my forehead protectively. I tried to stay as still as possible, so he wouldn't know that I was awake.

I peeped over his shoulder and saw that the sky was slowly turning to blue. Come daylight, I'd have to leave. Forever.

This is not my greatest hour, being the so-called Brightest Witch of Her Age. This, in fact, might just be the stupidest thing I've done. I'm barely married to Ronald Weasley and I am having an affair with another man, who's also barely married, might I add.

How it happened, I'm not sure. I remember the first time, I'd gone to Malfoy's office in order to have some papers signed. We started bickering, as per usual, over the smallest thing (the fact that I was wearing three-inch heels). Before we knew it, we couldn't keep our hands off each other.

It's been three months since that happened, and we managed to keep our secret. In the day we would be vicious to each other, as we were supposed to be. When night falls, we gravitated towards each other like magnets.

Magnets. That was the best way to describe us. Near impossible to pull apart. I shudder as I remember a Muggle saying that is very similar to our predicament. Opposites attract. I'd be damned.

Soon enough, our offices were unable to hold the chaos that we caused. We couldn't go to the Leaky Cauldron; that would be too suspicious. We resorted to Muggle motels (much to his distaste), but soon they weren't enough as well. So he bought us a small cottage on the edge of Ireland, where our secret is safe from prying eyes.

But last night, both of us knew that it was time to stop. There were no words, but every action seemed to have a sense of finality—we have to stop.

When we started I knew that eventually we would have to stop. We wouldn't let ourselves get caught. But now that the day is here, I don't want to go.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep, holding onto him a little tighter.

* * *

I woke up because something was tickling my nose. I looked down, my vision still blurry and saw a big bush of brown hair.

Bollocks. I'm in bed with Granger. Again.

As Slytherin Sex God, I would have taken triumph at managing to get a Gryffindor into bed with me. Alas, this was Hermione Granger. And I'm not a Slytherin Sex God anymore. I've grown out of that.

I wonder how long I could keep this up. We've been at it for three months now. And I'd been sure it was a harmless one night stand. I don't even know how it happened. We were like two same poles of a magnet, unable to be put together. Flip the other side and it's difficult to pull us apart.

The way the light hit everything around us made it clear. Daylight. It was time for us to leave this all behind.

I stared at her perfect hair, her perfect ears, her perfect eyes—her perfect everything. I didn't want to leave her, but I have a wife to come home to, eventually. Having her in my arms was wrong, and yet, like all other clichés of a forbidden romance, it seemed to put the world in place.

I've let myself move on from the mistakes of my past. I've stopped reckless partying and going through girls like running water. I settled down and married Astoria Greengrass. And yet I still wasn't able to resist Hermione Granger. It put behind all I've worked for to change myself. But for some reason, I didn't care. Let the public see me once again as the playboy of the masses. See if I give a flying fuck.

I felt her move against me. The sky outside was getting light. The stars were slowly disappearing. I felt her body stiffen. She was awake.

Time to go.

* * *

"Granger," Draco muttered. Hermione's eyes shot wide open. He was looking down at her groggily. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," she admitted. She pried herself from his binding arms. "Whatever this is, it has to stop." She stood up and began putting on her underwear, and then grabbed a huge shirt that was draped over the chair beside the bed. She sat down and began doing the buttons.

"It doesn't have to stop," he whispered, then kissed the spot just below her ear. Hermione shivered.

"Draco," she said. He liked the way she said his name. It sounded perfect. "I have a husband. You have a wife. This will be a scandal."

"Are you ready to let this all go?" he challenged.

Hermione stopped. Draco grabbed the opportunity and coaxed her hands away from the buttons. She turned his face towards his and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Run away with me."

* * *

Again, for artistic purposes, this is an open ending. Thanks for reading! Please review :)


End file.
